Family - A Blessing
by Vineet's Girl
Summary: Family is where live never ends. A one shot for two people. Please read and review


**A/N: Hi... Again with a new shot... A family shot this time.**

 **Hope you guys like it :)**

 **CHARACTERS : RAJDEEP-RAJESHWARI SINGHANIYA**

 **VIREN - BULBUL SINGHANIYA**

 **VINNIE SINGHANIYA (younger child of the family)**

 **Happy Reading!**

It was a big bungalow and a girl in her late twenties was busy in the kitchen. A maid was standing beside her. After setting two cups of tea and breakfast in a tray, and instructing the maid about what was to be done, she walked out of the kitchen.

.

In the garden of the bungalow, a table and a few chairs were set and an elderly couple were sitting there enjoying the sunshine. She went and kept the tray on the table and took their blessings. The lady looked at her...

" **Bulbul** beta, tumne kyun takleef ki? Yeh sab kaam ke liye Radha (maid) hai na!"

Bulbul smiled... "Maa,itna toh main kar sakti hoon na! Mujhe acha lagta hain. Aap chai pijiye." she said handing the cup to her mother in law. They smiled and started having their tea, when the man asked...

" **Viren** kahan hai, beta! Aaya nahi abhi tak?" he asked.

"Papa, aap bhul gaye kya? Mr. Viren Singhaniya jogging kam phone pe zyada rehte hain." she replied disapprovingly.

Rajdeep smiled... "Ab main kya karun beta, yeh Viren ki hi marzi hain. Akele sambhalega toh yahi hoga na. Tum bhi office join kar lo beta. Kam se kam dono sath mein rahoge." he looked at Bulbul.

"Par papa, mujhe business ka B bhi nahi aata. Main kaise..?" she was hesitant.

He stood up and then patted her head..

"You know what... Women prove better administrators. Tum hi dekhlo... Tumhari mummy ke accordingly hume chalna padta hai.. (he laughs) toh tum bhi kuch naya seekhogi aur jo janti ho,usse hume help hi milegi. Ek baar sochna zaroor.. Hmm!" he patted her cheeks.

" Waise papa thik keh rahe hain Bulbul. Tumhe ek baar office aana chahiye."Viren said, who entered the garden.

Rajdeep smile "thik keh rahe ho Viren. Samjhao isey. Par Don't force her. Because I jo bhi hoga, acha hi hoga." he said looking at them and moved inside.

Rajeshwari smiled and followed her husband inside the house. Viren glanced at Bulbul...

"toh kya khayal hain?coming with me to office?" he asked.

She smiled... "I'll think about it Mr. Singhaniya. But tab tak aap fresh ho jaiye. Aur haan, Vinnie ko bhi jaga dena." she said and started moving in.

He brushed his hair with his hand and moved inside.

.

Viren pushed open the door of a room., it was painted pink and the walls were covered with some photo frames that were family pictures. A girl was sleeping on the bed hugging a teddy bear. He smiled at the girl and walked towards the bed. He smeared her head and called her...

"Gudiya... Vinnie... Wake up! Subah ho gayi hai." he called.

The girl opened her eye to look at him, shifted her head in his lap and closed her eyes again. He smiled and smeared her head. He called her again...

"Choti... Ye kya bachpana hai... Utho, college nahi jana?" he asked.

"Aap drop karoge naa mujhe... Main late nahi houngi." She said and giggled.

"uth kar taiyar hogi tab na! Chal uth ja... Varna teri bhabhi aa jayegi aur uska gussa... Baba re!" he said scaredly.

Vinnie giggled. Meanwhile the door opened the door... It was bulbul...

"aap dono bhai behen ki gossip ho gayi ho, toh ready ho jao. Varna dono mujhe hi kahoge ki hum late ho gaye." she said.

Vinnie giggled and rushed to hug her... "Uffo bhabhi... Sach toh yeh hai ki aap nahi hoti toh pata hi humara kya hota! We love you so much!" she said.

Bulbul smiled... "bas bas maska lagana band. Jldi taiyar ho ja. Aaj tujhe jldi jana tha na!" she asked.

Something striked Vinnie's head, she clicked her tongue.. "oops! I almost forgot. Thanks bhabhi... Main ready hoke aati hu." she said rushed into the washroom.

Viren and Bulbul smiled and left her room. Viren went to get ready while Bulbul was making the bed. She was busy with her work when Viren hugged her. She smiled...

" kya baat hai janab! Itna pyar! " she asked.

" Ab pyar toh roz aata hai... Aur fir jab biwi itni sundar ho toh pyar toh aayega hi." he said placing a kiss on her head.

"Tum na rehne hi do, Viren. Aajkal tumhe kaam ke siva kuch sujhta hai!" she complained.

He smiled at her complaints and cupped her face... "I know Bulbul. Lekin ab main kuch karna chahta hoon,par apne aap." he said.

"Isiliye toh main tumse itna pyar karti hoon. Jo yeh tumhari aadat hain na khud se kuch karne ki, wahi mujhe pasand hain." Bulbul said.

He smiled. Meanwhile, they heard their parents calling them and Bulbul rushed out. She saw Rajdeep and Rajeshwari ready to go somewhere.

" aap log kahin ja rahe hain,Maa?"she asked.

" Haan beta. Humare ek family friend se milne. "rajeshwari informed.

Bulbul nodded. Viren came out and took their blessings. Rajeshwari asked her to take care and left. Viren turned to her and she asked him to sit for breakfast. She was making coffee when Vinnie came out in a rush.

"Bhaiya... Jaldi chalo. I'm getting late." she said Pouring juice for herself.

Bulbul glanced at her... "kaha tha jldi uth jaya karo. Dono bhai behen ko apni gossips se fursat kahan!" she said teasing them.

Vinnie and Viren giggled at her and soon after, they left. Bulbul checked over everything and went back to her room. She sighed and settled on the bed. A small smile made way on her lips.

Walking to her cupboard, she took out a small diary and a picture. It was their family picture. She smeared the picture with her fingers and went down the memory lane...

.

 _She was a lonely girl and had struggled all her life until she met Viren. She met him during a project which was actually of Viren's company. From being friends to being his live, her life changed._

 _His sister, Vinnie, was like a friend to her. Since vinnie got to know about her, everything was discussed with her. It seems like they were far away sisters._

 _His parents treated her nicely, specially his mom. She took good care of her, and she enjoyed it as noone ever cared for her so far._

 _Viren, the love of her life, was the one she couldn't live without. He kept her on hands. Promised to be by her side, no matter what._

 _._

 _and she was certainly happy. Happy to have a family of her own. Someone to rely on. And someone to love._

 _._

 _ **Later in the evening**_

She came out of her trance on a touch on her shoulder. She turned to find Vinnie.

"Vinnie.. Aaj itni jldi?" she asked

Vinnie pulled her hands... "Haan... Aur ab aap mere sath chalo." she said.

Bulbul asker but vinnie pulled her along. Bulbul sighed and followed her out of the house. Vinnie was leading the way while Bulbul was confused.

She took her to the other side of the house which was a wide lawn and was decorated beautifully with flowers. Bulbul was surprised...

"yeh sab kya hai?" she asked Vinnie.

"humare thanks kehne ka tareeka" Viren said as he hugged her.

She looked at him surprised, while he smiles and places a kiss on her head.

"This is for you, for being the way you are. For always loving and caring. All we want to say is that we love you." he said.

She saw their parents there too. She was overwhelmed and happy with his gesture that she just hugged him and couldn't thank god to bestow a blessing of family in her life.

.

 **A/N : family is indeed a blessing. So, love your family**

 **Trio's angel - let me know if you like this.**

 **Please Read and review.**


End file.
